


Falling into Ruin

by Mickae



Series: R76 Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Kinktober 2018, M/M, Post-Fall of Overwatch, R76 Kinktober 2018, Reconciliation, Restraints, Sensory Deprivation, sensory play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickae/pseuds/Mickae
Summary: Marriage is hard, it was the first piece of real advice he had ever been given. He wishes it had been given before he became strike commander and ruined his relationship with his husband.  Hard work, brings greater rewards, will it bring the reward of making his failed marriage work with his husband?----“How did it get like this?” even his voice sounded foreign to him, still rough from ash. “Marriage is hard Jackie, even harder with us; we are both too stubborn for our own good.” Turning once gunmetal eyes met red eyes. “How are we even going to make this work Gab…” he paused not even sure if his husband still preferred going by Gabriel anymore.





	Falling into Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Sensory Deprivation  
> https://r76kinktober.tumblr.com/post/178671618044/october-pumpkin-spice-fall-leaves-and-sexy

The wind ruffled silver hair as he approached a ruined hotel. “How did it get like this?” even his voice sounded foreign to him, still rough from ash.   
“Marriage is hard Jackie, even harder with us; we are both too stubborn for our own good.” Turning once gunmetal eyes met red eyes.   
“How are we even going to make this work Gab…” he paused not even sure if his husband still preferred going by Gabriel anymore.   
“Same way we make everything work boy scout, we argue, we fight, and we stop going to bed angry and hurt with each other.” He offered plucking the carefully carved owl mask his face and laying it on the ground. “We stop hiding from each other. No more just a soldier and no more Reaper.” Reaching up he took his own mask off.   
“It isn’t like you can stop being Talon Gabriel.” That was the scar that hurt the most, he had driven Gabe from him into the arms of Talon.   
“Jack, I didn’t join Talon because I hated you…” Gabe was rarely at a loss for words, but this was causing him to choke up stepping up to his husband he pulled his smoky form into a hug. “I did it to protect you, to protect Overwatch.” His hands held onto Jack, it didn’t need saying that they were both afraid, afraid they would both disappear.  
It was weeks before Jack woke up curled with Gabriel, they had started talking, at first, it had been more fighting than talking. But now…now he wanted to feel Gabriel, see Gabriel in every way. No more rushed nights in a broom closet in Gibraltar, or over his desk.   
Opening his eyes he stared at the still dark sky. “Gabe, you awake.” He nudged his husband with a smile. He had an idea, and honestly, he hoped Gabe wanted to do it. Things were still rough, but maybe knowing each other intimately would help.   
“Am now Jackie.” He smiled at the groan reaching under the hood to ruffle curly hair. “Quit it Jackie or I am gonna fall asleep on you.” He grumbled red eyes meeting almost playful gray eyes.   
“Are you... Are you?” damn it he had been married to this man for years and he couldn’t ask if Gabe was feeling the same way.  
“Do I need you in every way you want me?” Relief Gabe knew how to put words to his feelings he always had. “I do Jackie, I always want to be with you.” He rolled over offering a hug.   
Holding him close Jack kissed his shoulder. “Are you ready?”  
It wasn’t a shrug. “I am but are you? I hurt you, Jack.” He smiled giving a nod.  
“Yeah, I am ready, but I want to tell you what I want to do tonight.” Gabe gave a cocky grin.   
“It is four in the morning Jack.” He teased only to get a rude gesture.   
“You know what I meant Gabriel.” He smiled leaning against Gabe.   
“What do you want to do Mi Sol?” he asked with a smile.   
“You know how you use your smoke to deprive people of their senses? What if you were deprived of your senses?” Gabe raised his eyebrow with a smirk.   
“How do you intend to do that?” Jack honestly was not sure how he would do it but he wanted to do it. “Well I have some restraints made to hold you in the event I captured you. From there well Blindfolds, maybe some headphones?” he suggested with a smile.  
“No, I want to hear you talk to me, Jackie.” He smiled giving a nod.   
“Alright, no headphones.”  
The lights in the safe house where low, candles flickering as Gabriel strained against the restraints, “What is your color, Gabriel?” He sounded more like himself, younger, still rough but not quite as foreign.   
“Green Mi sol.” Standing up he ran a cold finger along Gabe’s chest watching him shudder.   
“No aches?” he asked wanting to make sure Gabriel did not get sore.  
“None.” Jack dug his fingers in along Gabe’s spine dragging down as he listened to that moan.  
“You are so beautiful Gabe.” He smiled nipping along the collarbone. Watching Gabe flex against the restraints that held his arms up above his head. By now everything was tingling for him.   
“Ahh, Jack.” He smiled kissing down letting a nail roll over Gabe’s nipples.  
“I know.” He did Gabe was straining for him.   
“Please, Jackie.” He warmed his hands over the fire before smoothing them over Gabe’s iliac crest and down to his thighs barely missing his dick. “Mi Sol please.” He smiled blowing on Gabe’s shaft watching his shiver and shudder. “Ah Jackie, Mi sol please.” Jack removed his hands form Gabe’s thighs sticking them in the ice bucket for a few seconds.   
“You are so beautiful Gabe, the way the light hits you, I missed you.” He came back running his cold fingers along an old puckered scar watching Gabe struggle some more. “Jack let me come please.” Jack smiled kneeling on the bed and licking Gabe’s shaft.   
“I will handsome I will.” He promised before sucking him in licking his tip, a cold hand reaching down to massage his balls while he worked his lover. Gabe’s vision started going hazy as he rocked his hips into Jack’s mouth, his muscles tightened before he went slack in restraints feeling Jack swallowing his orgasm.

It was still low light when he woke up, he stretched his arms feeling a bit stiff. “How are you feeling Gabi?” It was an older nickname.  
“Good, I can’t feel the thread count, you said I would feel the thread count.” He teased with a sleepy smirk, sitting up.   
“Hey, I did my best.” Jack smiled leaning against Gabe.   
“It was amazing Mi Sol, maybe next time you can try it.” He offered to sip a little bit of water from a mug that Jack held.   
“We’ll try it. We need to find a new house first.” He smiled slipping an arm around Jack.


End file.
